


ten: fool's hope

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 500 Prompts: Dare To Write Challenge [3]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy: Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: Part of the #daretowrite challenge from tumblrprompt tenwordcount: 569type: fanfiction, alternate universe (canon divergent)verse: final fantasy xv





	

**://fool's hope**

Everything was basically white noise around him; the sounds were nothing but distant cries in his ears. He couldn't comprehend the screams of terror, the shouting for blood and vengeance, the laughter of evil hearts. But through his eyes, the world slowed down; as if taunting him to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

Noctis watched the blade go in deep, metal piercing right through flesh and bone. He thought about how painful that would have been; to feel something tear through your body like that. He noticed the blood that seeped out, staining the black and grey robes his father favoured. It dripped onto the marble floor, a beautiful shade of crimson.

The soft sigh caught Noctis' attention. His gaze flickered upwards, to where his father's face was. He looked grief stricken, instead of fearful. His eyes were shining with tears, gaze softening when father and son met eye to eye. It seemed unthinkable then, Noctis knew- that anyone could even smile with a sword stabbed right into their back.

But his father did. Regis smiled at his son. The kind he used when he was saying another ‘goodnight’ as young Noctis fell asleep in bed. Noctis certainly felt like he ten years old again, small and scared. He’s hoping desperately, that this was all a nightmare. He would wake up, sad and panicked; but his father would be there still, arms opened in a welcoming embrace.

And then blood spilled from his Father's mouth. Noctis snapped out of his trance.

_This was not another goodnight, was it?_

_This was finally goodbye._

Noctis found his voice, hoarse and thick in his throat. He yelled, he screamed, he shouted. _No_. His father was King Regis. There was no way he would fall by a mere one man's blade. It couldn't be true.

There was an arm around his abdomen, pulling him back from where the King's magic held firm as a crystal wall. Noctis fought forwards, trying to break past, trying to reach his father. There was still time! There’s still a chance! His father could be saved! His father could be alive! His father! Whose light in his eyes had dimmed away to a sad white. Whose body toppled to the ground like a doll with no strings, as the sword was ripped away.

_"Dad!"_

"Noctis." Luna's voice, once comforting, now sounded like a knife to his heart. "We must leave."

"Noct, come on." Ignis now, voice as irritatingly reasonable as ever. "We must move."

_HIS FATHER. THEY COULDN'T LEAVE HIS FATHER BEHIND WITH THAT MONSTER._

"The king ordered our retreat Noct!" Gladio screamed back, arm still pulling at him.

"Noct..." Prompto grasped at his shoulder, with a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

The monster of a man tilted his head up, when he swung his blade to rid it of blood. It raised its head higher, as if beckoning the prince to come for him. Noctis roared and pulled away from the group. He smashed his fist into the wall; nothing but a thudding sound came out of the combined strength of anger and agony.

"Your highness," Nyx's grip was strong around his forearm, tight enough to bruise. "Let's go."

The world around him didn't exist. There were many pulls and pushes, urging Noctis to follow back into reality. Noctis could only see the monster's mocking bow...

And the smiling face of his dead father.


End file.
